The present invention relates to sports supplies and more particularly to an artificial pitcher for practicing the hitting skill of baseball which facilitates the batter to hit at a predetermined distance and the artificial pitcher pitches along with a parabola or straight line and/or a transforming ball.
The baseball game is one of the group sports. Both the pitcher and the batter must have their basic skills. The whole team must also have the tacit understanding an amateurish batter after having to practice the hitting skill at a business practicing site to practice by paying the fees because he can't have a huge sized automatic pitcher.
So the producer manufactured a handy, portable vertical pitching machine which is able to vertically pitch the ball and the batter has to stand close to the pitcher to hit the ball to practice the batting skill. Due to this pitcher can't pitch the transforming ball, the batter can't improve his batting skill to cope with the real situation. Later, a pitching toy appears in the market. This pitching toy has to be held by hands. So this toy is not better than that pitched by a man.